The plurality of devices provided for hanging clothes is testimony to the varying needs for such devices. Several concerns exist in clothes hanging. First, many hangers are quite prone to tangle, and therefore very inconvenient to use and tolerate. Further, clothes on most hangers, especially heavy clothes, are often difficult to move laterally on what ever device or bar is supporting them. Additionally, hanger theft and loss is frequent with many hanger systems and devices. The present apparatus offers solutions to these and other problems with a mobile apparatus which is length adjustable. The apparatus provides smooth sliding and positioning of any hung clothes. The apparatus provides theft deterrence in that the hanger mustaches are selectively separable from the remaining apparatus, thereby providing a hanger mustache of no use with any other system or device.